


Misunderstood Nerves

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [5]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Idol Reader, just a small argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Your group was about to do their first debut stage one a music show and you couldn't be more nervous, but for some reason your boyfriend Hyungwon didn't seem to think it was that big of a deal..





	Misunderstood Nerves

“Stop talking and listen to me will you!” Hyungwon snapped, grabbing both arms and spinning you to face him, your face open in shock as he leans his face close to yours. “Stop worrying about what everyone else thinks, you are perfect you are beautiful and you will be fine,” you boyfriend says as he kisses your cheek sweetly. 

“Quite feeding me lies Hyungwon I know you're just saying that because your my boyfriend,” you say shaking him off as one of his group members rounds the corner. 

Hyungwon lets his hands drop, watching as you give him a cold look before turning towards your own dressing room where your group was waiting to do its first live stage. Leaving him to stand there as Changkyun walks up. 

“Everything okay? Hyunwoo said he heard yelling and wanted me to see what's going on,” Changkyun mumbles as he watches you turn into the room, closing the door a little harder than necessary causing the two boys to flinch.

“Just minor difficulties,” Hyungwon mumbles as he slumps into the younger member slightly. 

“It's her debut stage, it's stressful. Don’t hold it against her too much okay.”

“I am not going to, I just wish she believed in herself as much as I do, she is going to do amazing, but she is worried she will blow it,” Hyungwon signed as both boys turned back to their own dressing room. 

“Weren't you the same way though? Hyunwoo almost had to slap you silly to get you to calm down. We were all really nervous. Its natural to be nervous Hyungwon, you can't force someone to not be nervous,” Changkyun says as he put his hands in his pants pockets as they stop a the dressing room door. 

“She is also nervous about what people will think about her because we are dating,” Hyungwon says as they enter the room, oddly quiet for being as full as it was with 7 members and a handful of stylists. 

“Can you blame her on that, you and I both know that when female idols date male idols, usually the crazy fangirls go after the female idol,” Changkyun bumps Minhyuk who looks up from his phone. “Remember how they went after Wonho for dating one of our dancers after debut?”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes as he closed his phone and looked up at Hyungwon “Fans are crazy, they like to gossip. It wasn't even true, give it a week and they will move on to someone else to harass.”

“It's not me that's worried though, its y/n” Hyungwon bites his lower lip.

“Then I will tell her myself,” Minhyuk says as he gets up heading to the door. 

“Wait I-” Hyungwon tries to stop him but he exits the room before he can say anything more. 

“Well, that went better than expected,” Changkyun smirked.

“She is going to kill me,” Hyungwon groans as he collapses on the sofa next to Changkyun, resting his head on the younger member. 

“There, There," the younger says quietly as he pats the elders head.

* * *

The debut stage went off without a hitch you hit all your high notes and all the hard choreography.

Your fellow members excitedly entering the dressing room after, all of them talkative about the first show. All except you who were glued to your phone reading the message that had just been sent.

_**Hyungwon:** I know you are mad at me, but you did amazing out there and you looked stunning. I love you, the member wanted me to ask if the rest of your group and you want to meet up for dinner tonight._

Looking up you looked at the girls, debating on if you wanted to tell them or just say no, but then you opened your text messages from Minhyuk. 

_**Minhyuk:** He really cares about you, I hope you know that._

_**You:** I know I just hate how pushy he gets when I am stressed out._

_**Minhyuk:** That's just how he is, you know that too. Please don't let your worries overlook the good things. You care about him right?_

_**You:** Of course_

_**Minhyuk:** You love them then to right?_

_**You:** Again yes, why?_

_**Minhyuk:** Then take a moment, breath and talk to him, don't sweat the little things focus on the good things. Don't let the media or the fans dictate your love for him. _

Clutching your phone you look up at your fellow members "Want to go to dinner with Monsta X?"

"YES!"

* * *

As you enter the restaurant you and your members make your way to the reserved table in the Vip area, everyone conversing and mingling as they sit down together. 

You sit down next to Hyungwon, smiling weakly as you both awkwardly gaze at each other before he finally speaks up.

"Hey," he said shyly. 

Something that reminded you of back when you first starting dating. This action causing you to smile slightly "Hey," you said equally as quiet as his. 

Food was shoved in front of you, prolonging the awkward conversation you were sure would have to happen eventually. As everyone stuffed their mouths with food.

* * *

Dinner came to a close and Hyungwon laced his finger in yours squeezing tightly before whispering in your ear. "I am sorry I pressured you, I just want to see you do better than me, I love you so much and I just want what's best for you okay."

Blush crawls across your face as he kisses your cheek sweetly before leaning away, causing you to turn to look at him. 

"It's okay, I forgive you," you giggle quietly as you see him grin widely, shoving the last piece of food on his plate in his mouth. 

Glancing over you see Minhyuk smile at you and wink. You could practically hear him saying "good job kiddo."

Looking back at Hyungwon you give him a quick peck on the lips, causing most of the table to hoot and holler. The blush on Hyungwon and your faces was surely a cherry red.


End file.
